dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
TheoryOffice
TheoryOffice is an office suite of applications, servers, and services developed by Theorysonic. It was first announced by Victor Nelsen on 1 November 1977, at the 46th floor of the Wonder Tower in El Kadsre. Initially, a marketing term for a bundled set of applications, the first version of TheoryOffice, released in 1985, titled TheoryOffice86 contained TheoryOffice Document, TheoryOffice Presentation, TheoryOffice Excel and TheoryOffice Publisher. Over the years, Office applications have grown substantially closer with shared features such as a common spell checker, OLE data integration and Visual Basic for Applications scripting language. Theorysonic also positions TheoryOffice as a development platform for line-of-business software under the TheoryOffice Business Applications brand. It is available for Windows, MacOS, TSUG, Vortex, Android, iOS, PTSUG, and ViraOS. Desktop components TheoryOffice 1 Note TheoryOffice 1 Note is a freeware note-taking program. It gathers notes (handwritten or typed), drawings, screen clippings and audio commentaries. Notes can be shared with other OneNote users over the Internet or a network. TheoryOffice Access TheoryOffice Access is a database management system that combines the relational Theorysonic Jet Database Engine with a graphical user interface and software-development tools. TheoryOffice Access stores data in its own format based on the Access Jet Database Engine. It can also import or link directly to data stored in other applications and databases. TheoryOffice Document TheoryOffice Document is a word processor available for TSUG, Windows, and MacOS. The first version of Document, released on July 25, 1978, was for the TS-DOS and had the distinction of introducing the mouse to a broad population. TheoryOffice Document 1.0 could be purchased with a bundled mouse, though none was required. TheoryOffice Exchange TheoryOffice Excel TheoryOffice Excel is a spreadsheet program that originally competed with the dominant Lotus 1-2-3 and Microsoft Excel. It is available for TS-UGOS in 1985, then Windows and Macintosh in 1989. TheoryOffice Lisao TheoryOffice Outlook TheoryOffice Outlook is a personal information manager, it includes an e-mail client, calendar, task manager and address book. TheoryOffice Presentation TheoryOffice Presentation is a presentation program for TSUG, Windows, and macOS. It is used to create slideshows, composed of text, graphics, and other objects, which can be displayed on-screen and shown by the presenter or printed out on transparencies or slides. It is available for TS-OS in 1983, Windows and Macintosh in 1989. TheoryOffice Project TheoryOffice Project is a project management software to keep track of events and to create network charts and Gantt charts, not bundled in any Office suite. TheoryOffice Publisher TheoryOffice Publisher is a desktop publishing app mostly used for designing brochures, labels, calendars, greeting cards, business cards, newsletters, web site, and postcards. TheoryOffice Visio Version history * TheoryOffice 86 - 1985 * TheoryOffice 88 - 1987 * TheoryOffice 90 - 1989 (First release for Windows and Macintosh) * TheoryOffice 92 - 1991 * TheoryOffice 94 - 1993 * TheoryOffice 96 - 1995 * TheoryOffice 98 - 1997 * TheoryOffice 2000 - 1999 (First release for Portosic OS) * TheoryOffice 2002 - 2001 (First release for ViraOS) * TheoryOffice 2004 - 2003 * TheoryOffice 2006 - 2005 * TheoryOffice 2008 - 2007 * TheoryOffice 2010 - 2009 (First release for iOS) * TheoryOffice MX - 2011 (First release for Android) * TheoryOffice MX 2 - 2013 * TheoryOffice MX 3 - 2015 * TheoryOffice MX 4 - 2017 * TheoryOffice MX 5 - 2019 Category:1985 Category:Theorysonic Category:Fictional office suites Category:Apps Category:Fictional Applications Category:Applications Category:Office suites Category:Products introduced in 1985 Category:1985 software Category:TS-UGOS applications Category:TSUG applications Category:Theorysonic applications Category:Theorysonic software Category:Theorysonic products Category:Fictional apps Category:1980s Category:Products introduced in the 1980s Category:Products Category:Fictional products Category:Software Category:Fictional software